Baldi (The Main Character)
Baldi Is A Great teacher Due To His Incredible Hearing Abilites! He Can Not Only Tell Where Any Sound Cane From But Who made It Too! Why *Abnormal Limb Rotation Range: He dislocates his elbow while waving at the player. *Ax-Crazy: Baldi is this in every sense of the word. If you get just one of his math problems wrong, Baldi will chase you down throughout the school with a ruler in his hand and attempt to kill you. *Bait the Dog: He initially seems like a nice guy; welcoming the player to his schoolhouse, congratulating them for getting questions right, and even rewarding the player with a quarter after they complete the first notebook. Then he gives you an unsolvable math problem and chases after you with a ruler. *Bald of Evil: Downplayed in the titular Baldi's case- he has a single hair on his head, meant to represent an ahoge. *Berserk Button: Whatever you do, do not fail any of Baldi's math lessons, or he'll get angry and attack you.Baldi: I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU GET WRONG *Big Bad: Obviously. *Black Speech: Baldi is frequently accompanied by blaring static, which is also his jumpscare sound. *Corporal Punishment: In this horror game, the monster is a school teacher who wants to kill the player for just getting his math questions wrong. *Death Glare: If/when you get a math problem wrong, Baldi's smiling face on the screen slowly turns into an angry glare. *Don't Make Me Take My Belt Off: Whenever Baldi is nearby, you can recognise his approach by the sound of him hitting his ruler against his open hand. It's pretty clear what he intends to use it for. *Evil Teacher: If you get even a single question wrong, Baldi WILL (or at least will try to) kill you. *Faux Affably Evil: Baldi initially acts like a friendly Cool Teacher... but then gives you an unsolvable problem, and immediately goes completely batshit once you give a wrong answer. *Hell Is That Noise: Baldi's presence is heralded by him menacingly smacking his ruler against his palm. The static sound when he catches you counts as well. *Idiot Hair: Despite his name, Baldi does have a single hair on his head that serves as an ahoge. *Jump Scare: When you're caught by Baldi. *Lightning Bruiser: Baldi gradually becomes faster and faster with every incorrect answer. Six wrong answers is the point he's straight up faster than the player. In older versions, twelve wrong answers makes Baldi so fast that he's literally impossible to avoid as his usual ruler slap sound glitches. *Logical Weakness: As his profile describes, and his own angry statements hint, he is very good at hunting you by hearing and will know whenever you've opened a door thanks to the noise. This also means, fortunately for you, that he can't deal well with loud and constant noises and will put his search off momentarily if you set up an alarm clock or tape as a distraction; he'll usually head off to disable it before he can get back to you. *Manipulative Bastard: Prior to your character's arrival to the schoolhouse, he seems to have vandalized the notebooks your character is out to collect, gives you the resulting garbled messes of math problems, and then goes in to kill you when you get them wrong. *Meaningful Name: Baldi himself counts, seeing as he has but one hair on his head. *Mighty Glacier: Baldi is extremely slow (though gets faster and faster for every problem you get wrong), but only needs to touch you once to kill you. *Murder Is the Best Solution: Instead of tutoring the player for getting his math problems wrong and help them understand the math they've been given, Baldi decides to just straight up try to kill them! *Non-Giving-Up School Guy: A very dark example. If you get even a single math problem wrong, he will chase you relentlessly to beat (or even kill) you. *The Perfectionist: Best displayed in Endless Mode. No matter how many questions you answer correctly, he will never stop chasing you for the one still unsolvable question in the second notebook. *Pet the Dog: While it doesn't redeem him for his actions, he actually congratulates the player for getting all 3 questions correct in each notebook in Endless Mode. Does not stop him from continuing to chase them, though. *Sanity Slippage: He goes from a kind, supportive teacher to a monster, who chases you down the halls with a ruler. *Suddenly SHOUTING!: A terrifying, rather loud example.Baldi: Congratulations! You found all seven notebooks! Now all you need to do is... GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!! Hahaha! *Super Senses: Baldi was hired for "his incredible hearing abilities". Baldi can hear any door the player opens, no matter how far he is, and can even hear the sound of doing math wrong. *Unstoppable Rage: He'll chase after you with his ruler, and won't stop until you're dead. *Would Hurt a Child: Since the player is, presumably, a child.